Jenny Visits
by Timelord-sorcerer
Summary: When Luke sees Jenny in his nightmares she starts visiting in real life, but how is that possible? Jenny explains and now Luke waits for when she next visits. Luke/Jenny, Sequel to The New Girl


**AN: A **sequel** for my fanfic The New Girl, based on the Sarah Jane Episode The Night Mare Man. I got the inspiration from watching the episode. **

**I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes or just plain boringness oh and spelling mistakes. **

**I don't own The Sarah Jane Adventures. What so ever….. :'( Sad really.**

Luke was alone. In the darkness. He could hear the nightmare man laughing as he took over everyone's dreams and turned them into nightmares. But Luke was the one who set the nightmare man free. It was his all fault. He didn't mean to, suddenly K-9 appeared. K-9 had said that he was asleep and that he needed to wake up, also that Clyde was asleep and that Sarah Jane couldn't make him up either. **(AN: incase you have forgotten Rani isn't in my story)**

Clyde was talking to batty old Sarah Jane, she kept calling him stupid, 'I'm not stupid' he kept talking himself, but he was slowly starting to believe it. He tried to escape but he couldn't. He was trapped. He slowly turned at laughing, in front of him was Jenny. Jenny before she regenerated.

"Jenny," Clyde said,

"Clyde, how I've missed you, well not really, it's your fault I'm gone," Jenny said,

"My fault?"

"Deep down you know that it's your fault I'm gone, it's your fault that Luke went through that pain, your fault that he is still going through that pain but he doesn't show it because it's not 'cool' I'm gone because of you!"

"It wasn't me! It was Rani, she shot you,"

"Yes but who's fault was it that she was there, yours, she bumped into you that day you met, if you hadn't she wouldn't of started talking to you in class, she would have left you alone and would never of met Sarah Jane, met me, then cause me to leave, then cause pain to Luke, it's YOUR FAULT!"

"Please Jenny, Stop. I'm sorry, just stop,"

"Or what? Is Little Clyde going to cry?"

"Wait, if I'm having a nightmare, then maybe so is he!" Luke said, he stood up, "Clyde!" he shouted,

"Luke? Is that you? Where are you?" Clyde's voice said from somewhere,

"I'm going to get you out of there! I'm in a corridor with lots of doors, imagine a door with me on the other side, imagine it! A red school door! You can do it! Come on!"

"It's working!" Clyde shouted. He put his hat on the desk next to Jenny and Sarah Jane and ran though the door. He was met by Luke who looked happy.

"Clyde you did it!"

"I know! Wait Luke, I need to ask you something, do you miss Jenny? don't lie to me,"

"Yes,"

"Do you blame me for her leaving?"

"No, why would I, it was Rani,"

"She told me it was my fault, she was in my nightmare, she said it was my fault,"

"That Jenny wasn't real, The Real Jenny would never say that."

"Reminder, we need to stop the nightmare man," K-9 said, but then after he said that he disappeared,

"Come here boy!" Clyde shouted, but there was no reply,

"Some thing must have happened to the real K-9, Mum!"

"She'll be fine, she's cool your mum," Clyde said,

Laughs surrounded them. The nightmare man was with them.

"EW, what are you?" Clyde asked,

"I'm the night mare man, and you are going back to your nightmare, but first, my companion need to have a little chat with Luke" the nightmare man said, he stepped to the side and Jenny appeared. Luke ran to hug her, but she pushed him off,

"Got away from me, you little freak!" Jenny shouted.

"Jenny it's me Luke, don't you remember me?" Luke said,

"Of course I do, you're my biggest mistake! What was I thinking!"

"Jenny, I thought you loved me,"

"Ha, love you? I love the Daleks more than you!"

"But…."

"Luke stop, she's not real! Think about the real Jenny!" Clyde shouted, Luke turned to see the nightmare man pushing Clyde back into his dream.

"No!" Luke shouted, "You're just an alien! My name is Luke smith and I was made by aliens to destroy the world, but this brilliant woman called Sarah Jane Smith, she found me and made me good. She found others. A boy named Clyde, a girl named Jenny; this world has faced so many nightmares. We stopped them. I was scared my mate wouldn't be there for me, never mind oxford, he's in my nightmares, something no ones done before. Because together we are unbeatable."

"Nice, but do you think words can stop me?" the nightmare man said,

"I wasn't talking to you!" Luke said,

"He's right, because when we are together," Clyde started,

"We're not scared." Luke finished. The nightmare man grabbed his head in pain, and was being dragged towards a door. "The boy who was made by aliens and saved the world, saves the world once again!" and with that the nightmare man was shut behind a door, he was left with batty old Sarah Jane and her story's forever. Fake Jenny stood looking at them.

"Jenny, you don't need to go, come with us!" Luke said,

"I can't, I'm a nightmare created by the night mare man, soon I will disappear. So good bye."

"Good bye, Jenny," Luke said, a tear rolled down his cheek. Even though she wasn't real, it was the second time he had lost her.

Luke woke up and hugged him mum. He had done it! He ran downstairs to see if Clyde had woken up, he had!

The next morning, Luke was stood beside his car, everything was packed and everything was ready to go. His mum would be out here soon with Clyde. He sighed.

"What's wrong Mr Grumpykins?" a voice said, it was Jenny. As in before she left Jenny!

"Jenny!" Luke said running at her, he picked her up and spun her around. "But how? You died, sort of"

"It's a good job I know that or I would be shocked, but don't tell me anything else! I haven't died yet!"

"But I watched you, you died," Luke said confused.

"For someone smart, you're thick! Time travel!"

"But for time travel how do you know me?"

"You know when I left for 6 months? Well I'm visiting in that gap,"

"But you said for you it was only 5 minuets,"

"Did I? Or do I now say that because you have told me to?"

"Good question, oh I've missed you sop much!"

"I can't stay, I need to go to my death but I'm still going to visit you now and then before I do, so just keep an eye out for me, because I could come at any moment,"

"I love time travel, but I love you more"

"So do I, and that is so cheesy!"

"I know, but you are worth the cheese,"

"You're making it worse,"

"I know," Luke said, he leant forward and kissed her, he hadn't kissed her in ages, he felt all of his sparks come back. They herd a cough they turned and saw Clyde and Sarah Jane looking at them, Jenny smiled and waved. They returned the wave.

"I must go now Luke, but remember, I will come back some time, but I will tell you when it is my last visit, then you must move on,"

"But I won't be able to, I love you so much,"

"You have to, I'm sorry. Good bye Luke, see you in about 5 minuets!"

"For you! 5 minuets, for me not so much! But good bye for now, love you,"

"Love you too," and with that Jenny disappeared. Luke turned to Clyde and his mum and he felt happier. Luke said his good byes and sat in his car. He turned to k-9,

"You ready K-9, lets see what's out there," Luke said as he drove away.

**AN: This fic won't be that long, I can only think of so many times Jenny could visit :) and I've already thought of the ending :D**


End file.
